Modern appliances may have some synchronization features incorporated into them. For example, a dryer typically requires substantially more time to dry clothes than a washer does to wash the same amount of clothes. Damp clothes left unattended after being washed in the washer may gain a foul odor. Some modern washer and dryer appliances may synchronize one of the appliances with the other. Appliances may be connected and communicate over a network.
A goal of many appliance management systems is to optimize energy usage based on, for example, patterns of consumption, time of day, and user presence. For example, HVAC systems may be adaptive in response to environmental conditions in order to decrease the amount of energy consumed. Such systems have been described both for commercial and residential applications. A user-centric appliance management system, that personalizes the actions of one or more appliances based on one or more users irrespective of or in addition to energy consumption may be desirable.